This invention describes new treatments for several nervous system disorders, including: Obsessive Compulsive Disorders, and panic Disorder. The treatment involves the administration of the drug reboxetine.
The introduction of tricyclic antidepressants in the early 1960s has provided a major advance in the treatment of neuropsychiatric disorders. Reactive and endogenous depressions, diagnoses formerly carrying grave prognostic implications, have become, with the introduction of the tricyclic, manageable disorders with a much smaller toll on the patient and the society as a whole.
The early tricyclic compounds were reuptake inhibitors of all the catecholamines released in the synaptic cleft, thus resulting in prolongation and enhancement of the dopamine (DA), noradrenaline (NA) and serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine=5-HT) action. Lack of selectivity also causes undesired side effects particularly on the acetylcholine (especially the muscarinic component), and histamine mediated neurotransmission.
Because of these unwanted pharmacodynamic activities, cognitive impairment, sedation, urinary and gastrointestinal tract disturbances, increased intraocular pressure were limiting factors in the clinical use of these compounds and often required discontinuation of treatment. Of utmost concern were also the cardiac toxic effects and the proconvulsant activity of this group of drugs.
More recently, selective reuptake inhibitors for serotonin (SSRI) have been introduced with definite advantages in regard to fewer side effects without loss of efficacy.
Here we present the surprising finding that one particular drug from a new category of antidepressants, a so called noradrenaline (NA) reuptake inhibitor can be used to manage or treat a few special diseases, diseases having symptoms outside of what are usually considered depression symptoms.